Melinda Matthews
by Kimojuno
Summary: My name is Melinda Halliwell and I have been living and attending college in New York for the past three and a half years. It was important to me that I get away from my family, even if I did have to visit every weekend because, honestly, I don't want to live in the shadow of the Halliwell name.
1. Introduction

My name is Melinda Halliwell and I have been living and attending college in New York for the past three and a half years. During this time, I have met various people and made lots of friends. It was important to me that I get away from my family, even if I did have to visit every weekend because, honestly, I don't want to have to call or go to my mother and father for every little thing.

As such, I spoke with my Aunt Paige before moving out here. It turns out that the dean of admissions, at New York University, knew Aunt Paige from magic school. Due to this, I had asked Aunt Paige if I could use the surname Matthews for the admissions process and general roll call. Obviously though, I'll need to use Halliwell on my degree but the dean of admissions had, reluctantly, agreed (thank goodness, she owed Aunt Paige plenty of favors!).

This helped me in two ways; one, I got to pretend to be just another woman and, two, I don't have to worry about stray demon attacks. Oh, don't get me wrong; they do happen! Thankfully, though, it's not very often and, when an attack does happen, they don't expect me to be this serious demon ass-kicking machine. They just think I'm your normal every-day run-of-the-mill witch. Oh boy, are they ever surprised!

Really though, this story doesn't focus so much on the magic side of my life but, rather, on the ordinary part of it. Oh, there will probably be some demon-kicking action but, honestly, this is more of a diary in order to help me place my thoughts and figure out what is going on with my life!

You see, for the past year I have been dating Gary Smart. He's gorgeous and, as my Aunt Phoebe would say, quite a hunk! It isn't that I'm afraid to tell him about magic; it's just that I don't know how he will take it.

Anyway, today was an ordinary day (or as ordinary as it gets in college) and I was sitting down in the living room of two bedroom apartment that I share with my roommate, Chrystal, who is also a witch.

I know that I need to eventually tell Gary the truth about me, but what if he doesn't love me once he finds out? How will I be able to live with myself then? I know that I shouldn't get so hung up on boys but I _really_ do like him. Man, life would be _so_ much easier without the magic factor; but, in all honesty, I do love being a witch. I know, I know, it interferes with my life and I'm even pretending not to be a Halliwell, but that's more because of the whole celebrity status thing.

I'd rather not have everyone equate me to my aunts or my mother. In the magic world, everyone knows them as the Charmed Ones and, therefore, I'm just the eldest-living sister's youngest daughter. Yeah, not exactly how I want to gain friends. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I've made friends with witches here (besides just Chrystal) on the east coast? Yeah, totally did. The best part? I made them _on my own_, without having to rely on my surname.

The magical world isn't the only world I have to worry about being related to famous people, though. No, my mom had to go and get famous in the mortal world too. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and am _very_ proud to call her mother; and, I am very glad and happy for her success! It's just that having a mom who owns P3, the largest nightclub chain in the United States, along with Halliwell's, a restaurant chain in the United States, which is the third largest restaurant chain in the United States, I certainly am not trying to be outshined by her success.

Furthermore, my Aunt Phoebe, who I love dearly, is a celebrated advice columnist, whose column has gone national, and accredited author of multiple books (many of which I haven't read, but don't tell her that) and I am certainly overshadowed by her publicity.

Then there is my Aunt Paige, who in the last few years had returned to social work, and became a full social worker. She even manages to balance her career with her whitelighter and witch duties. Not to mention, she's the strongest witch I know. I mean, I know mom and Aunt Phoebe are strong, not to mention my brothers, but my Aunt just manages to keep herself altogether; you know? That's why I look up to her so much. It's also why I even asked to use her last name for schooling. I mean, I could have used Dad's last name (Wyatt), but with my brother's first name being Wyatt it just felt too weird.

So here I am at school in New York, known as Melinda Matthews. I know it's an odd name but it's my own, so to speak, you know? I get to live my life without being in the shadows, whether in the magical world or the mortal world, I just want to be treated as myself. I don't want any special treatment, because of my last name; although, I guess I kind of got that since Aunt Paige knew the dean of admissions, but still! You know what I mean, right?

Anyway, I need to get to class so I should stop writing now. I'll see you later tonight (or sooner, I guess, since I take my laptop around campus with me).


	2. Conflicted

Dear Diary,

I was sitting in the grass today at Campus while doing some homework. It felt nice to be outside and just relax, you know?

* * *

_When resetting a bone make sure to_

Cold hands wrap around my face, "_Hey M&M_," a voice calls out to me.

My lips form into a smile as I hear his voice, "Hey," I say to the 'stranger' seated behind me. "How are you?" I turn to see Gary. He's smiling at me.

"Hey, Melinda," he says as his eyes look over me, "What's wrong?" He asks, concern heard on his voice.

I shrug, "This midterm," I groan out, "It's getting to be a pain," I sigh, "Why can't they just cancel them this semester?"

He laughs, "Well," he says with a smile as he kisses my neck, "You want to be a doctor, don't you?"

I nod my head, "Yeah," I groan out. His psychology studies clearly showing through.

He smiles, "Well," he says as he wraps his hand around me, "then you need to study."

I sigh, "Fine," as I shake my head, "You're very annoying when you get all psychological on me, Gary Smart," I kiss his forehead, "you're lucky you're cute."

He laughs, "Good thing, then."

"Melinda, Gary!" Sarah calls out as she comes across the grass, "How are you two doing?"

Gary smiles, "I'm doing well, Sarah."

I nod my head, "Same here, and you?"

Sarah shrugs, "Excited! I passed my Psychology midterm! The professor let me take it early since I need to head back home."

I nod my head. Sarah's parents haven't been doing too well, so her professors are permitting her to take midterms early so that she can head back to Texas to be with them.

"How are your parents, Sarah?" I say with concern.

She shrugs, "Well, my dad is feeling a little better but my mother still is in the ICU." She sighs, sitting down next to me, "I just wish the teenager would have been looking where he was going. Who gets in a car drunk?"

I sigh, placing my head around her neck, "Well, no matter what, we're here for you. Alright?"

She nods her head, hugging me, "I know, Melinda, I appreciate it." She's close to crying, I can hear it in her voice. I can't blame her. I'd hate to be in her shoes.

"I just don't want to lose them," Sarah says as the tears start to fall.

I nod my head, "I know," I look over to Gary who has been quiet this whole time. He always gets quiet when we talk about someone dying. No idea why.

Sarah sighs again, "I want to stay and talk," she looks down, "but I have another midterm in a few minutes. Can we talk later, Melinda?"

I nod my head, "Anytime, Sarah, alright? Call me."

She nods, "Alright," she waves, "see you later!" She smiles at Gary, "You too!" She stands and walks off, sighing as she goes.

I look to Gary, "What was that?"

He looks to me, "What?"

"You're always so quiet when people bring up death."

He shrugs, "Not everyone wants to think about the people they love in pain, alright?" He stands, "Maybe someday, you'll understand that," he groans and starts walking off, "Later."

I look at him, surprised by his actions, "Uh, okay…" I shake my head.

* * *

After the odd encounter with Gary, I find myself orbing to Aunt Paige's place.

"Aunt Paige?" I call out while entering her kitchen, pulling out a bottled water, "You here?"

"Melinda? Uh, hold on!" I hear from the basement. She must be doing laundry.

A few minutes later she walks up the steps carrying the laundry basket, "Man," she says, "The kids move out and I'm _still_ doing their laundry," she grumbles, "some things never change."

I laugh, sitting down at her kitchen counter, "Aunt Paige, can I ask you something?"

She nods, "What is it, sweetie?" She places the laundry basket on the floor, sitting down next to me as she places her arm around my neck.

I sigh, "Well, it's Gary. He freaked out about twenty minutes ago. Sarah was talking about her parents and he just got upset and stormed off."

She nods her head, "Well," she pauses for a second then continues, "Maybe you need to stop pushing him?"

I growl, "How am I pushing him, Aunt Paige? He won't open up to me!"

She sighs now, "Well, sweetie, before I met your Uncle Henry I had another boyfriend. I've told you about Richard, right?"

I nod my head, "Yeah."

She smiles, "Well, Richard had a problem with magic. He would constantly misuse it. I loved him a lot but my presence only hurt him more. Now, from what I know, Gary loves you a lot. It's the presence of death he doesn't like or, at least, the mention of it. You bringing it up only hurts him more."

I sigh, "So, are you saying I should break up with him?"

She shakes her head, "No, sweetie, but what I _am_ saying is that you need to understand that some things people don't want to talk about. I would guess someone close to him as died and he doesn't want to think about it. Just give him time though but, in the meantime, just be there for him and don't push. Okay?"

I sigh, slamming my head on the table, "Don't push? I'm a Halliwell, we always push!" I groan, "Why can't love just be easier?"

She shrugs, "Well, it's not like you're not hiding things from him; hm?"

I groan again, "Oh come on, Aunt Paige! That's not fair…"

She shakes her head, "I warned you that pretending you weren't a Halliwell wasn't going to be easy, didn't I, Melinda?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, you did," I admit, "but come on; it was a good plan!" I try to sound convincing, but it doesn't really work.

She chuckles, "Well, the more we try to run from ourselves the more we're actually running to ourselves."

I groan, "Stop being so wise," I complain.

She smiles, "Do you really mean that?"

I shake my head, "No," I admit with my head still on the counter.

* * *

So Diary,

That was my day. What do you think I should do? I want to go to Gary and try to find out what is hurting him so much but, at the same time, I know I'm hiding stuff from him too. I'm so conflicted!

Gah!

Yours truly,

Melinda Matthews.


End file.
